Various types of dual chambered body scrubbers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a dual chambered body scrubber with pump apparatus that includes an elongate handle having each of a first chamber and a second chamber adjacently disposed therein, each of said first and second chambers in fluid communication with a pump member, wherein movement of a pump switch between each of a first position and a second position alternately pressurizes each of the respective first chamber and the respective second chamber, whereby extant fluid disposed within each of said first and second chambers is selectively and forcibly exuded through a primary cavity out a head unit for application upon a body of a user.